IceCold: Disney Uni Tales
by givebluepLs
Summary: Jack Frost has recently joined Disney University. Read on how Jack meets many friends and enemies and how he can win Elsa's heart.
1. I : The DU

**Hey guys! I am bLeuveo and this is my first story. It's all about Disney University. If you guys will enjoy the story, I'll add more chapters. Please enjoy reading my story**

**Jack Frost's POV**

As I entered the Disney University, I felt the strong breeze of the air. I approached the white furred yeti guarding the gate. He is cold and has white fur, I approached him

"Are you Jack Frost?" he asked

"Yeah." I answered

"Come in." he said

I entered the university, the front yard is awesome and I can see many things. I liked the breeze and enjoyed it. After that, I went inside and went to the office and I met a lady. She was beautiful and had a black hair. I recognized her as Snow White.

"Hello, I am Jack Frost." I said to her

"Oh Hello, I am Snow White the assistant headmaster. Let's see." She said as he look on his large book. "Ah! Your room is number 19. It is on the 2nd floor. Thank you." she said

I went on the 3rd floor and looked for a door with a number 19 and I saw it. I entered then saw someone who is unpacking his bag.

"Oh Hi! The name's Flynn Ryder." he said

Flynn is a tall man with black hair and a goatee. He is my roommate and I think it's okay. I started unpacking my bag and we talked to each other. I knew that his girlfriend is a girl named Rapunzel and she has a blonde hair. He said that her hair is so long that he tells her to braid it. After minutes of talking, we got to know each other.

*ring*

Flynn answered the phone

"Oh Rapunzel! why?" he asked. I heard some voice in the phone but I can't understand

"In the cafeteria? Now? Okay, I'll bring my roommate" Flynn said

He ended the call and he invited me to go to the cafeteria. We went in the cafeteria and I saw the Rapunzel he is talking about. Her hair is indeed long so she braided it. Flynn introduced me to his friends.

"Jack, This is Kristoff, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Toothless." he said

Kristoff is a tall man with a blonde hair. Rapunzel is a lady with a very, very, very long blonde hair. Hiccup is, well, a dragon rider. Toothless is a dragon shifter.

"Hi Jack!" Rapunzel greeted me

"Uh, Hello." I returned the greetings.

Flynn joined Rapunzel so I went to the chef. It was Tiana.

"Oh hello, Jack Frost! What do you want for today?" she asked

I chose bacons and I joined the table of Kristoff, Hiccup, and Toothless. I was eating my bacon when I saw a beautiful lady. Her eyes were blue and her hair is silvery and she is eating with someone who looks like her too but instead, she had a brown hair.

"Hey Kristoff, who's that woman over there?" I asked to Kristoff

"Well the browned hair lady is Anna, and the other one is her sister. I don't know her name yet because I didn't asked it yet." Kristoff answered

After the break, I followed her and her sister but she splitted up with her. I followed her outside and she sat on a bench, pulled out her book and read it. I sat beside her in the bench

"Hi, I'm Jack Frost, what's your name?" I asked

"Elsa." she said without looking at me.

"What a beautiful name." I remarked "What's that book you're reading?"

"It's The Snow Queen." she stood up in the bench and said, "You should stay away from me."

"But why?" I asked

She removed her sky blue gloves. He touched the bench and I saw it turned into ice. She was just about to leave when I stopped her when I hold her arm.

"Wait!" I said. "You're not different."

I opened my palm and created a snowflake. She was shocked and looked at me.

"So, you had ice powers too?" she asked

"Oh, yeah." I said

"Can you teach me to control my powers?" she said

"Uh.. I don't kn-" I was interrupted when she said "PLEEASEEE?"

With those puppy eyes and beautiful face, I can't say no, so I said, "Um.. Okay, I'll try."

"Thank you! Thank you! See you later!" she said to me, I can tell that she was very happy.

I smiled as she walked away.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter! If I can, I'll add more chapters to this story. I would be thankful if I receive postive reviews. Thanks!**

**-bLeuveo**


	2. II : Practice Training

**Chapter 2 here guys, sorry for the making you wait. Thank you for your support. I really like it when you give me positive reviews. Thanks for the ideas and suggestions, Thanks! Here goes chapter 2**

**(I changed the title from "Disney University" from "IceCold : Disney Uni" to avoid haters."**

**Jack Frost**

"11:15am at the Forest of Dall, okay?" I remembered what she said last day. Meet at the Forest of Dall we met so here we go. I entered outside and saw the bench we first met. I continued walking through the forest. As I walked down, I saw the trees and some wonderful hymn. I don't know where it comes from but I decided to follow it. As I walk, the hymn go louder until it became a female voice singing. I reached a place where there is a frozen pond. It's atmosphere was cold. I walked and saw someone with the silvery hair and white complexion. It was Elsa, and she was singing.

"Let it go, Let it go, can't hold it back anymore." She sang gracefully while creating a snowman.

"I shall name you Olaf." She casted her powers and the snowman came to life. "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

I stood there for a while and didn't notice the time. Then, she finished singing and I came out and said, "Nice voice you got there." She blushed red and asked me, "Since when did you got here?!"

I laughed and said, "Since you started singing."

Her face turned more red and I can see in her face that she is shy. Instead she asked, "Uh.. Can you now teach me how to control my powers?"

Since I saw here did the snowman I said, "Well, you can control your powers now right, I saw you did the snowman, right?"

"Well, that's the problem." She said confused. "Sometimes I can control it but sometimes I can't… I want you to teach me how to control it all the time."

I was confused, she can control it but sometimes she can't? My mind blew thinking what could be done. "Let' see your powers." I said. She showed me her powers then I showed her mine. I told her to try her powers once more by following my simple instructions but she can't control it. After many tries, we take a rest at a broken brown log. After taking a deep breath I stood up in the log when something cold hits me. It was a snowball and it came from Elsa. She laughed and began to pick up snow and formed it into a ball and threw it to me. It hit me in the face, now it's my turn. I threw a bigger snowball at her and she started to laugh. She opened her palm and threw ice at me. I dodged it and began to form another snowball when she stood up and ice skated in the frozen pond. I threw it but she dodged it and she laughed. I watched her face glimmer because of the sunset and I realized it was already going dark. She stopped and looked at her palms and exclaimed confused, "Wait, I can control it?" She looked at me and shouted, "I can control it!" She dashed to me and hugged me. "Thank you, Jack!" she said happily, she kissed me at the cheeks and I blushed, "Maybe we can be friends?" she said. "Sure!" I was so happy that I answered so quickly. Before she left, I asked her, "Maybe we can go to dinner tomorrow?" I asked her feeling shy. My mind is raging that I shouldn't asked her that because I'm sure she would refuse but Instead she looked at me with a smile and said, "Sure, what time?" I quickly answered, "7:00PM"

"Sure!" she said then she left and I watched her as she walk down the path where her silvery hair waves because of the cold wind. After she left, I said "YES!" then sat on the same log watching the sunset.


	3. III : Mer, Punzel, and Flynn

**Hey guys thanks for the good and positive reviews. Im sorry if I haven't uploaded chapters this days but since you guys have been asking for more chapters, I'll post 1 chapter every 2 days so that's it guys. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter 3**

**Jack Frost's POV**

I couldn't get off my mind that day yesterday, I asked her into a date and I was so very happy. I woke up very early and went outside to get some air outside. I went back to my room where I saw my roommate, Flynn Ryder playing video games in our room. I greeted him with a single "Hey." And he greeted me back with a simple "hey". He focused playing in his video game which is Tekken. I watched him play Tekken when he was defeated by his enemy. He threw the controller on the ground but luckily, it was not destroyed. He looked at me and said, " Aaaaaaaaaaah! I almost reached the last fight!"

I laughed. He looked at his watch and invited me to go to the cafeteria because he's hungry. Since I'm hungry too, I went with him in the cafeteria to eat breakfast. We went in the hallway and I saw Elsa talking to his sister, Anna. I was gonna approach her when someone hugged me from behind. It was Merida. Merida has a curly oranged hair and circled face. We have been friends since she was a child, not to mention that she is a princess and escapes the their castle to meet and talked to me.

"Merida! So you also study here now?" I asked her.

"Obviously, Jack!" she said.

"Who's her?" I heard Flynn say from behind, he was pointing at Merida.

"Don't you point at me like that!" Merida said and hit his arm.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Jack! Tell her to stop it! It hurts." Flynn said.

Before I could do anything, someone is running toward Merida, her hair was blonde and long and she runs very fast. At first, I can't see her face but I was surprised when it was Rapunzel and she was very angry. I knew that she was going to do something to Merida because of what she did to Flynn, I admit that Merida 's not your average shy girl. I blocked Rapunzel's punch and woah! Rapunzel is strong. Flynn carried pulled him away from Merida.

"It's okay Rapunzel, don't be so angry." Flynn said, "It was just an accident and I was the one with fault!" he explained

"Oh! I'm sorry, you know I just *cre fr u and I do—

"Stop the mumbing Rapunzel, anyway why won't you say sorry to her?" Flynn said, "I'm sorry, Miss?" he also said sorry.

"Merida , Merida Brave, but you can call me Merida." She said

"I'm sorry, Merida." Rapunzel and Flynn both said sorry.

We are just gonna leave the place and go to the cafeteria when I remembered Elsa was still there but when I looked, she was not there anymore. Rapunzel and Merida both get along easily and they were so noisy about what they are talking about. We finally reached the cafeteria. I went to Tiana, our cook and server, I asked for eggs and went on the table with Flynn, Merida and Rapunzel who are beside each other talking to each other. As I eat my breakfast, I looked around hoping to see someone with a silvery hair and pale white skin which I want to talk to about our "dinner date" but I didn't see her in the cafeteria. After our breakfast, I left the group and went to Ice class. I met Kristoff on the way and she asked me if she saw Anna. I asked why out of curiosity but he blushed and told me, "Nothing.. Nothing at all, anyway, did you see her? Anna?"

"I saw her with Elsa a while ago and I didn't see them anymore." I said

Kristoff thanked me and I walked through the hallway. I watched the sun in the window while I walked. I finally found the Ice class, I was late. The schedules will be 8:00AM, 10:00AM, 2:00PM or 4:00PM. I decided to take the morning class but it was already 8:12AM so I was late. I opened the door and when I entered, everyone looked at me.

"Jack Frost, late again?" North said.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized.

I quickly find a chair and sat not knowing my seatmate is… Elsa.


	4. IX : Missing

**Hello guys, changed my name from bleuveo to givebluepLs and I present you chapter 4. Sorry if I did not post a chapter the following weeks and it is because of the things I had to do. But after months of studying, its finally rest time so prepare for some more chapters going to be uploaded.**

**Jack Frost's POV**

I just sat there, scribbling and sketching at my notebook. I was too bored to listen and I'd like to talk to Elsa not here. I spent 1 hour scribbling and sketching when North finally said, "Okay class, thank you for attending the class. See you again." As North finished his sentence, I rose up from my seat and went to the door and laid my back on the floor to wait Elsa. Everytime someone or a group passes, I'll look if one of them is Elsa. Elsa came last and she saw me. She smiled and said, "Hi, Jack!" and I replied with a "Hi" too. We talked about many things like our powers while walking in the hallway when I finally asked her, "Hey, about our dinner later?" I said.

"Hm?" she said waiting for me to ask about our dinner.

"Well, we didn't talk about where we'll have dinner yet haven't we?" I asked her.

"Oh, I forgot about it, Sorry. But we can eat it Mickey's." she said smiling.

"Sure." I said. We continued to walk when I hear someone called Elsa's name. "Elsa!" I looked and it was her sister, Anna.

"Come on, Elsa. Let's go." She invited her sister and she looked at me and asked Elsa, "Who is he?"

"He's Jack. Jack this is Anna, my sister and Anna, he is Jack Frost." She explained.

She smiled and said, "Hi! I'm pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said to her.

"I'm sorry but we need to go now." Anna said to me.

"Sure." I said and I watched them together go away in the hallway.

**12:04 PM **

**Lunch at Cafeteria**

I sat with Flynn, Merida, and Rapunzel on lunch. Merida and Rapunzel are always together and they are always talking to each other that Flynn once said to me that he is getting jealous. After eating lunch I went to our room and we played some games in Flynn's PS3. After beating Flynn many times, I decided to get some rest.

**4:23 PM**

I woke up and went outside where I met Anna, Elsa's sister, where she looks worried and finding something. I came to her and asked why she looks worried. "Did you see Elsa?" she asked at first time she saw me. "No, why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I didn't see her this following hours. I tried to call her but she didn't answer. I tried asking some of our classmates but they also don't know where she is." Anna said.

My heart jumped out of shock. Elsa was missing and I must find her. I told Anna that I'll find her sooner but she pleaded to me that keep her sister safe because something might happen. "What do you mean something will happen." I asked because I'm curious. "It's nothing. Please find my sister." She said.

I didn't think about what she said because my mind is focusing where I can find Elsa. Our dinner date was cancelled and I spent the whole night finding where Elsa could be. After hours and hours of searching, even with the help of Flynn, Merida, Rapunzel, and Anna, we couldn't find her. We agreed that we can continue the search tomorrow and if we can't find her, we can talk to the headmaster.

On my bed, I couldn't sleep. I cannot get rid where Elsa is in my mind. After hours, I finally slept.

*DREAMS* NIGHTMARE

I was on a corner, everything was black and I felt cold. I tried to stand up but I can't. I tried and I failed. I cannot move my body. I was afraid then I heard a cold voice saying, "If you want her, come and find her!" the voice said. I felt a strong pain drilling through my heart. I tried to shout in pain but I can't. My mouth are sewn closed and I can't do anything. The pain continued and continued until I woke up sweating in the middle of the night.


	5. V : The First Approach

**Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of IceCold. Thanks for being patience and I present you Chapter 5.**

After the nightmare, I didn't slept and when the sun rose, I got out of my bed and wear my clothes. I was just about to get my bag in the table when I saw a paper. I picked it up and saw what it says..

"_If you want to get her, come here. I am just…. UNDER YOUR BED."_

At the moment I read the paper I realized, Pitch got Elsa! Me, Rapunzel, Flynn, Anna and Meridamet at the hallway. I told them that Pitch got Elsa. They were confused and asked who is Pitch.

"Well, most of you knows that he is the boogeyman." I told them.

"Why would he take Elsa?" Anna asked and everyone was curious.

"What about we talk to the headmaster?" Rapunzel suggested.

"We can't." I said and everyone said "Why?"

"No one can beat Pitch except the guardians. And I know one who can help us. But he's outside the University and I need to go out without being spotted." I said

Also, in the D.U, you can't go outside the campus. You can only go outside if it's Christmas or any events. So we all decided that I should go out at night and they stay since I'm the only one who knows where he is.

**01:42 AM**

It's freezing cold outside. I managed to get out of the D.U by walking through the fences. With my blue hoodie and brown pants. I went outside to find Bunnymund. From the last thing I heard, he is at his lair so I when I'm far from the D.U, I shouted, "Wind! Take me to the Easter Bunny." The Wind began to blow and I began to fly towards the sky and after a few minutes, I reached Bunnymund's lair and I found him painting the eggs.

"What are you doing here?!" Bunnymund asked.

"I need help, and I need you!" I answered.

"And why?" he said.

"Pitch is back!" I exclaimed.

Bunnymund's eyes begun to grow wide and he said angrily, "Are you joking me? Because you know I'm tired and I need to rest. Also, why won't you call North or Sandman?"

"North's busy and I'm going to be dead if he knew I went outside. About Sandman, well, I don't want to disturb him.

He turned his back on me. As he was just going to leave, I called him.

"Hey! I'm not joking. It's for real." I exclaimed.

He stopped walking and with a sigh, he said, "Okay, where can we find him?".

"He's in his lair." I said "And we can meet at the Forest of Argon."

The next day, we went to the Forest of Argon. Bunnymund thought I was going alone so when I came with Flynn, Rapunzel, Anna, and Merida. He pointed his boomerang at them.

"Who the hell are they?" Bunnymund asked.

"Woah! They're friendly! Bunny, they are Flynn, Rapunzel, Anna, and Merida." I explained to him and I also explained who Bunnymund is to them. Bunny said sorry.

We were just gonna go now when Anna asked, "Can you help us to find my sister?"

Bunnymund, who is curious, asked me, "What the hell does she meant about it?"

I whispered to him, "Hehe, sorry if I didn't told you. But Pitch kidnapped her sister and we're gonna save her.

Bunnymund, looking angry, said "What?!". He looked at Anna and she said, "Please?!". Bunny couldn't help but agree. But he said that he is still angry to me.

As we walked to the way of Pitch's lair. We saw the way having snow and more snow as we walked. Then a place, there is a frozen pond and frozen trees, like something happened here. We looked around when someone said, "Hey!" behind us and Rapunzel smashed it's head by her frying pan. It was a snowman and his head flew up.

"Hey! It hurts you know!" the head of the snowman said.

I quickly recognized the snowman and picked his head and put it and his body.

"Oh, thank you! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs." The snowman said with a smile.


	6. VI : Pitch Black

**Hey guys, another chapter here just what I said :). So anyway, this chapter is the Chapter 6 of our story and hope you'll guys enjoyed it. Thank you for the positive reviews you gave to my story so, yeah. Enjoy. **

Olaf… It was the snowman that Elsa created at the Forest. I was just about to ask him where Elsa is when Rapunzel asked him, "What happened here?". The place was all ice and everything are frozen. The pond, the leaves of the trees and everything. Olaf sadly answered, "Elsa was trying to escape the tall, slender, and darkish complexion man. I tried to save her but I can't." At that moment, I was really sure that it was Pitch who got her and he knew that I have feelings for Elsa but how? I kept thinking then I asked Olaf where direction the man (Pitch) and Elsa went. Olaf pointed his wooden fingers to the north.

We were just going to leave when Olaf asked if he can join us. "Sure!" Anna said. We walked to the north pathway Olaf told us and I'm sure he's telling the truth. Because as we walk farther, more heavy snow came and the snow was so strong that everyone is freezing. Then, we saw something. A place where there is no snow and surrounded by trees. At the middle of it, there's a bed and a huge hole under it. _"If you want to get her, come here. I am just…..UNDER YOUR BED!"_.

It was Pitch's lair. We removed the bed and looked under the hole. "What do you think about how deep it is?" Flynn asked. "I don't know and there's only one thing we can do about that." I said. I looked at the hole when something pulled my leg from the hole and I fell down. I can here them call my name, "Jack!". Then there was nothing but pitch black.

I woke up and saw my my legs and arms tied. And I was in a huge cage. I looked up and saw many black horses that looks like nightmares. "Hello, Jack Frost.". I looked at the back and saw Pitch Black. "Where's Elsa and what did you do to her?!" I angrily asked trying to break free with the chains tied around my legs and arms. "Tsk..Tsk..Tskk." I heard him say. "Love is such a foolish thing. Makes you do stupid things. But don't worry she's not here and she is safe, I asked an old acquaintance to do the thing for me. You won't see her again. And she won't see you too." She said then he raised his hand formed a bow and arrow and prepared to shoot me. As I was gonna be shot, somebody shot Pitch with an arrow in his back making him drop his bow. I saw Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, Anna, Bunny and Olaf at the distance. Pitch removed the arrow and asked his nightmare horses to attack them. Rapunzel attacked the nightmares with his frying pan which destroys the nightmare. Merida with his bow, Flynn with the sword Bunny gave him and Bunny with his boomerang. They quickly defeated the nightmares and I saw Pitch escaping. "Guys! Pitch is escaping!" I shouted. Merida heard it and quickly pointed another arrow at Pitch and shot it. She missed. Pitch escaped and with all his nightmares defeated, They broke the cage open and removed the chain In my legs and arms.

"Guys, you won't believe this. But Pitch don't have Elsa, he asked someone to imprison her. I don't know who!" I said to all of them while they were surprised about what I said. I hear Bunnymund whispered, "What?!"

We agreed to find who got Elsa but we don't know how. We went back to the D.U and Olaf stayed outside. After the day, we tried to get some rest but as we were just going to sleep. As I was going to sleep, someone knocked in my door. I opened it and saw someone with a yellow hair and pink pajamas and I recognized her as Aurora. I asked why she's here.

"The headmaster's calling you." She said.


End file.
